


Alone

by Goat_Guy



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BMSV, Benrey is enby no this cannot be argued upon, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Bubby is Angender, Eldritch, Eldritch Monster Benrey, Gen, Gordon is not a monster fucker, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They/Them pronouns for Benrey (HLVRAI), They/Themrey, eventual hurt comfort, hes a monster lover, i did minimal research about New Mexico please don’t hurt me, the Skelton’s are Benrey’s past life no I don’t make the rules, theres a cult somewhere in the world and Benrey is their god I’m sorry to inform you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Guy/pseuds/Goat_Guy
Summary: a·lone/əˈlōn/adjective-having no one else present.--------------The next few years of his life were going to be strange for fucking sure. Researching the unexplained, experiments that have never been thought of before, trying to take proper photos of know beings who can avoid them like the plague...All Gordon Freeman knew, is that no matter what, he wasn't here ALONE
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Dr. Coomer & Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au/alt timeline in which Gordon and Benrey never actually truly met, the science team never teamed up and Benrey died at the hands of a different group of people. Now Benrey has retreated to a secluded location in the Santa Fe national park in New Mexico, and an unexpecting Gordon Freeman is about the have the strangest job he could ever think of.

September 12, 2∅12  
Log number ∅1  
-  
A small moving truck drives down an empty highway, passing a few graveyard workers making their ways to work. The man behind the wheel sniffled and rubbed his nose. It was getting cold at the late hour of the night, plus the rolled down window. He looks at the car's mirror at the six year old asleep in the back seat.

It's been around a year or so since the resonance cascade. Gordon Freeman and his son Joshua Freeman were moving. After a year of physical therapy, paying for a full prosthetic arm after losing his original one and getting offered a new and experimental job added to Black Mesa's departments, there wasn't much reason to continue being cooped up in his old stuffy apartment. 

His new government provided home was located in a small unidentified plot of land that Black Mesa owned. It ran into and was probably just the Santa Fe national forest. Gordon Freeman would now be the first Cryptid Department worker at Black Mesa.

It took a few hours to get there for the final trip of moving furniture. The last few things being both his bed, a new fridge, tv and their couch. The scenery slowly shifted from sky scrappers to small neighborhoods till it was nothing but open ground dotted with trees here and there. Gordon looked at the built in clock; 3:48 am. Gordon simply sighed. 

4:00 am Gordon finally pulls into the dirt and stone driveway of the house he was provided. He opened his door and walked over to Joshua's door, opening it and carefully picking him up and trying to open the door without waking up the child. Thankfully he had the smart idea of making sure Joshua's bed was already in his room just to be sure. 

The house was nothing too special on the outside. Well other than the basically military grade fence that surrounded it. It had simple neutral colored paneling and a deep almost black blue tinted roofing. A big window in front, facing the empty gravel road and a few others littered around the house. There was a fenced in area for a pretty good sized backyard that seperated what counted as the Freeman residence and the forest. Gordon knew Joshua would enjoy that. 

Said child was currently asleep in his own room. Gordon yawned and layed down on the mostly empty floor and fell asleep.  
\----  
September 12, 2∅12, 11:25 am

The ringing of his phone pulled Gordon out of his groggy half assed sleep. Looking down, his phone showed the call screen of Dr. Coomer. 

"Hello? Ah Gordon! Glad you've finally picked up! I assume you and Joshua have made it to your new house okay?"

"hello and good morning to you Dr. Coomer...And yes I got here at like 4 am I think. Joshua is probably still asleep cause he refused to go to bed until he ended passing out at maybe 3?"

"Ah of course. He takes after you quite a lot Gordon! Well I shall leave you to moving all your belongings and get your bearings. If you need any help just let me know and me and Bubby can be there!" 

Gordon chuckled and hung up his phone, setting to work on getting the final pieces of furniture into the home and then setting up everything, leaving some of Joshua's boxes full for Joshua to choose himself. Things mainly like toys, books and nicknacks. 

At around 1pm, Gordon put on hiking boots, a thin jacket and a hand pistol. 

"Joshua, I'm going to go and check out the forest okay bud?"

"huh? Oh okay dad!"

Gordon smiled and walked out the front door, locking it as he left. There was a reason he was shipped out here to research the unexplained that lurk in the shadows of the woods, since Gordon had no memory of a 6 foot tall sentient deer skeletons existing in these forest, but there couldn't be a reasonable explanation for why there were currently four of them staring at him from the edge of the trees. 

He slowly walked towards the line of trees, keeping his eyes on each deer like being as he walked. There was some kind of rumble from deeper in the forest, which seemed to cause the lot of them to flee back into the woods. 

Gordon cussed under his breath and quickly followed them, keeping his eyes on which way he trekked as to not lose his way. He eventually lost the group of deer, standing in front of a cave entrance. 

He felt the ground rumble again. Gordon turned to look down the cave entrance and something deep inside of him shivered.

The next few years of his life were going to be strange for fucking sure. Researching the unexplained, experiments that have never been thought of before, trying to take proper photos of know beings who can avoid them like the plague...All Gordon Freeman knew, is that no matter what, he wasn't here ALONE


End file.
